vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:Wer ist Arne Heller?
Wer ist denn bitte Arne Heller? Welche herausragenden öffentlichen Ämter bekleidet der denn? 85.176.161.168 10:26, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Das ist doch dieser Zirkusdirektor, bekannt aus Hörfunk, Film und Fernsehen. Kennen Sie den nicht? Ich wußte gar nicht, dass der promoviert ist. Peter Paul Rübe 88.16.177.64 12:45, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________ Geht es um öffentliche Ämter? PlagiatorWatch 10:40, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Dachte es geht grundsätzlich um "wichtige" Personen, nicht um irgendwelche Rechtsanwälte... 85.176.161.168 10:44, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) --- : Meiner Ansicht nach geht es hier um wissenschaftliche Werke und wohl nicht um die Frage, wie "wichtig" Personen sind. Ausserdem finde ich, dass es fair und sachlicher ist, solche Kriterien wie "Wichtigkeit" etc. bei der Prüfung von Texten nicht mit einzubeziehen. : PlagiatorWatch 11:03, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : ---------------------- "Er ist Dozent für International Law an der Frankfurt School of Finance & Management an der Immanuel-Kant Universität zu Kaliningrad sowie geschäfsführender Direktor der German American Trade Association (New York)". (siehe hier) Ausserdem hat er wohl eine Habilitation eingereicht, d.h. will die universitäre Lehrbefugnis und könnte bald selbst Doktoranden betreuen. Mir geht es hauptsächlich um die Wissenschaft und ihre Integrität als gesellschaftliche Kraft Gruss --Hindemith 10:50, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) _________ Aber da hält er ja allenfalls einmal im Jahr einen Vortrag?! Und die German American Trade Association dürfte doch eher ein Verein sein, der gerade mal die Gründungsvoraussetzungen erfüllt (Mindestzahl an Gründungsmitgliedern). Reines Akquiseinstrument, wenn Ihr mich fragt. Mit der Habil habe ich im Netz nichts gefunden?! 85.176.161.168 11:00, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Dazu steht morgen bestimmt noch was in der Zeitung. Dr. Arne Heller wurde von einem Insider mit sehr detailliertem Wissen aus den Vorgängen an der Jur.Fak. der Universität Hamburg hier bei uns im Forum "abgesetzt". Aufgrund der Namensnennung und der Details wurde der Beitrag entfernt, aber wir sind ihm im Hintergrund nachgegangen. Und nun hat sich ja alles bestätigt. Definiere "wichtig". War/ist Gert Postels wichtig? Dr. Arne Heller hat Ambitionen gezeigt, die deutsche Hochschullandschaft durch seine wissenschaftlichen Beiträge zu bereichern, indem er sich an der gleichen Universität habilitieren lassen wollte, die ihn schon promoviert hatte. Dann würde er sich an einer Privatuniversität vor Studenten stellen und ggf. viele weitere kleine "Dr. Arne Hellers" in die Gesellschaft entlassen. Für mich persönlich, das ist nur meine persönliche Meinung, ist jeder Hochstapler "wichtig", egal wie "unwichtig" er sich fühlt nach Veröffentlichung seiner Dissertation und NACHDEM er die höchste (!) akademische Auszeichnung, die man in Deutschland überhaupt nur erlangen kann, verliehen bekommen hat. Wenn einer mit schlammigen Schuhen auf einer Wandertour kurz irgendwo durch ein Haus rennt und dann seine Tour fortsetzt, kommen ihm die drei Meter Teppich, über die er gelaufen ist, vielleicht nicht so wichtig vor. Aus der Perspektive desjenigen aber, durch dessen Wohnzimmer derjenige gerannt ist, und haufenweise Dreck und Schlamm über den Teppich gezogen hat, ist das schon ein Ereignis. Und er kann den Rest des Tages putzen. So ähnlich ist es auch mit manchen Rechtsanwälten und der Wissenschaft. Sprüche wie "die Dissertation war mir gar nicht so wichtig" verfangen hinterher nicht sonderlich. "Das Wohnzimmer, durch das ich gerannt bin, war mir völlig egal". Oder "der Teppich sah eh ganz schlimm aus" dienen nicht wirklich der Beschwichtigung des Bewohners. Ein Blick in den Server der DNB zeigt genau dieses Bild: Es gibt eine einzige Veröffentlichugn bei vielen dieser "Wanderer". Sie diente allein zum abkürzen bzw. Füße abstreifen. Das geschieht mit öffentlichen Konsequenzen, man trägt den DR selbsverständlich im Ausweis, auf allen Karten, meldet sich so am Telefon, Briefkopf, Wahlplakate, Kanzleiwebseite. Aber sobald einer sagt "ähh.. moment mal.. mein Teppich..." - da will es keiner gewesen sein. Ach, ganz arme Mäuse. Aus Versehen passiert. Das war nicht ernst gemeint. Wer sind Sie denn überhaupt? Haben Sie nichts besseres zu tun, als in anderer Leute Wäsche zu wühlen usw. Das geht aber so nicht. Wer öffentliche Werke nutzt, um sich Ruhm und Anerkennung und Vorteile zu verschaffen, muss in selbstverständlicher Weise zu diesem öffentlichen Werk und der Rezeption stehen. Gewinne privatisieren, Schulden verstaatlichen? Ruhm und Lob für ein Gebäude gern annehmen aber sich Kritik verbitten und es nicht gewesen sein, wenn es einstürzt? Theater-, Film-, Buch- und Musikkritik bitte nur noch nicht-öffentlich, im direkten Austausch mit dem Verfasser, wenn öffentlich, dann nur unter Nennung des Namens und der Anschrift des Kritikers? Ich glaube nicht. Wie gesagt, das ist meine persönliche Auffassung. Nicht jeder sieht das so. Martin Klicken 11:10, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Also, die Person selbst ist mir auch nicht wichtig. Aber vor dem Hintergrund der Frage, ob ich die Dissertation öffentlich kritisieren darf, stelle ich fest: Wer sich selbst so wichtig nimmt, dass er diese Dissertation veröffentlicht hat, der muss auch in Kauf nehmen, dass andere ihm zumuten, dass er die zugehörige Kritik (zur Dissertation!), ebenfalls öffentlich vorgetragen, gut aushalten kann. Und im Wiki geschieht ja genau das. Analyse bzw. kritische Auseinandersetzung mit solchen veröffentlichten Werken. Martin Klicken 11:28, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hört sich echt spießig an, mit dem Teppich... Ich werde dann mal morgen die Zeitung lesen. Welche denn? Erinnert mich ein wenig an meine ersten Bücher, die ich gelesen habe: Geheimnis um ... von Enid Blyton. Geheimnis um Arne Heller. 28. Aug. 2011, 13:20 85.176.161.168 :Ja, das mag spießig klingen. Wenn es einen Gegenstand betrifft, der einem selbst wichtig ist, kann es sich plötzlich ganz anders anfühlen. Das ist nicht "Geheimnis um..." :) aber bis zum Erreichen einer gewissen Schwelle soll das Wiki meines Erachtens kein Ort für Gerüchte und Erzählungen unter der Hand sein. Also konnten wir hier bis heute früh aus Gründen der Seriosität sowieso nichts fabulieren. Und wenn sich morgen bei ZEIT Online jemand mit seinem echten Namen dafür hergibt, die recherchierten und verifizierten Vorgänge "um Dr. Arne Heller" mal darzustellen, dann ist das bestimmt besser, als wenn wir jetzt hier aus dem zitieren, was wir um zwei Ecken gehört haben. Grüße Martin Klicken 11:28, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Im Beitrag von Hindemith fiel mir das folgende Zitat ganz besonders auf: "Er ist Dozent für International Law an der Frankfurt School of Finance & Management an der Immanuel-Kant Universität zu Kaliningrad sowie geschäfsführender Direktor der German American Trade Association (New York)" Quelle: http://www.wpg-wirtschaftsrat.de/heller.html Merkwürdig! Ich hatte gedacht, dass man seine berufliche Visitenkarte im Internet so gut wie möglich gestaltet, zumindest keine Fehler "reinhaut" bzw. einfach noch einmal liest und Fehler korrigiert. Auf h ttp://bgh-partner.de/heller.html ist der Satz ebenfalls zu finden. (Btw: Warum wurde der Link auf bgh-partner, wenn man ihn korrekt wiedergibt, vom Spam-Schutz von wikia.com geblockt?) Ich weiß, man darf eigentlich keine Schlussfolgerungen daraus ziehen, aber ein bisschen wild fabulieren darf man ja. Bedeutet der Zustand der Visitenkarte folgendes: a) demjenigen ist Qualität ziemlich egal? a) so jemand ist ziemlich uneitel? c) kümmert sich um andere Sachen (Hochschulkarriere)? d) dass die Erwartungen nicht gerade hoch sein dürfen, z.B. wenn man die Dissertation liest? PlagiatorWatch 12:06, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Eine ip aus HH diskutiert und bekommt lauter hoch intelligente Kommentare. Es tut mir wirklich leid was hier mit ihnen gemacht wird. VroniPlag ist in einen Konflikt an der Uni Hamburg einbezogen worden und soll diesen durch Vorwürfe und die damit einhergehende Pressearbeit klären. Jeder Beteiligte sollte sich die Frage stellen, weshalb wohl eine Universität bei einem Plagiatsfall mit einer nicht-öffentlichen Person den Namen des Beschuldigten nicht nennt. --80.187.106.0 12:49, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Diese Frage stellt sich sicher jeder. Und jeder wird zu einem Schluss für sich kommen. Meinen können Sie weiter oben ausführlich dargelegt nachvollziehen, wenn Sie möchten. VroniPlag ist nicht vorrangig in einen Konflikt an der Uni Hamburg einbezogen worden. Vorrangig hat VroniPlag die Dissertation des Dr. Arne Heller untersucht. Das war aus mir nicht erfindlichen Gründen der Uni Hamburg nicht möglich. Warum die dazu nicht in der Lage sind, ist aber eine Frage, die sich die Beteiligten an der Jur.Fak. in Hamburg stellen müssen, nicht wir hier. Die Arbeit hier hat wunderbar funktioniert und kann unabhängig davon betrachtet werden, aus welchen Gründen sie welcher in Schwierigkeiten befindlichen Uni hilft oder nicht. Und die Arbeit der Presse ist ebenso von der Arbeit im Wiki getrennt zu betrachten. Martin Klicken 13:10, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Sie scheinen sich ja mit dem Fall schon gut auszukennen. Die Sache mit der IP ist Ihnen auch wichtig. Ihre zeigt nicht an, von wo Sie schreiben. Nunja. Darf ich raten? Sind Ihre Initialen M.P. oder A.H.? Gruß Martin Klicken 13:12, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) _____ Schwarmintelligenz ;) Dann müsste es wohl heißen, "Geheimnis um die Uni Hamburg"? Oder "Geheimnis um den den unbekannten Namen"? Oder Geheimnis um 80.187.106.0? 85.176.161.168 12:57, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Die Energie die von den Delinquenten im vorliegenden Fall zur Unterwanderung der Strukturen in Hamburg entfesselt wurde, hat offensichtlich die Beteiligten überrascht, so erkläre ich mir das persönlich. Es scheint, dass manche sich so in die Enge gedrängt gefühlt haben, dass sie nur noch die Lösung sahen, durch einen anonymen Hinweis auf die Vorgänge aufmerksam zu machen. In dem Zusammenhang kann man diskutieren, wem es eigentlich hilft, wenn die Erteilung öffentlicher akademischer Ehren und Lehrberechtigungen unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit und unter Verschwiegenheitssiegeln zu geschehen haben. Jemand, der dreist genug mit guten Beziehungen zu befreundeten mitgebrachten Gutachtern vorgeht, könnte, rein theoretisch gesprochen, bei Schwächen in der jeweiligen Verfahrensvorschrift so seine eigene Habilitation lancieren, ohne dass die Fakultät dem etwas entgegenzusetzen hätte. Sie könnte/dürfte das nicht einmal öffentlich ansprechen! Aber das nur am Rande bemerkt. Martin Klicken 13:14, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :------------ :"Geheimnis um in die Enge gedrängte"? Geheimnis um "Verschwiegenheit"? "Geheimnis um mitgebrachte Gutachter" - ganz schön kryptisch. :85.176.161.168 14:02, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC)